Innocence of youth
by PrincessGeekelle
Summary: Prequel to 'A female musketeer with a secret'. The princess wishes to fight, Arthur wants to apologize for his mistake any years ago. Sara's and Arthur's child hood together, with new dangers around every corner Sara's trust for Arthur is threatened. Sara frees the slaves and shape-shifting horses which starts a war, her life is threatened more than once and the wedding is near.
1. I want to Fight

**A/N: So this is kinda like the prequel to 'A female musketeer with a secret' they are short stories that will be told in narrator's view, Sara's POV and Arthur's POV. I hope you enjoy it and don't worry it won't be boring stories about nothing, Sara and Arthur will be put endanger. It will also consist of Sara's flashbacks in more detail, eg the first night of the kidnapping attempt and the fight in the woods where Arthur was wounded.**

The castle echoed the screams of young Queen Christina. Her sandy brown hair wet with sweat. Her green eyes shut in agony. Her husband the newly crowned king was patting her hand and encouraging her. His father had sadly become deadly ill and his wife could not run the kingdom on her own. The king was named Stewart and he had curly dark brown hair, his deep blue eyes were focused on his twenty three year old wife. He himself was twenty five.

Finally Christina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, "Well this is queer her eyes, they are two different colours." The midwife exclaimed passing the blonde child to her mum. "She has her father's blue eye and the mother's green."

"I love it, it makes her special, our special Seraphina Elizabeth Jewel" the green cooed.  
"I do too, our beautiful precious jewel, she is the most precious gem" her father agreed.  
Seraphina was smaller than the average new-born baby, who resulted in a lot of problems; she was easily weakened by illnesses, and needed a lot of care.

Seraphina would never be a normal girl. She could never see the outside world because she was the only heir to the Jewelinam throne, if she died the royal family would be removed and a new one would take their place. Many would seek to kidnap or kill the young princess.

The king and queen took every precaution; some would say they were the most protective parents in the world. Her food would be tasted before she ate or drank anything in case it was poisoned. She was an amazing dancer and singer, horse rider and archer. But archer was for fun, Seraphina longed to be one of the men. She wanted to fight and be a royal knight of Jewelina.

Her hopes would come true, with no son; Stewart thought Sara should defend herself, but without letting the queen know. She was a natural.  
"Now Seraphina, hold the sword up and step forward" the little five year old princess did as she was told but fell upon her bum "Sara honey, you okay?" her worried father asked.  
"Again" the little stubborn princess cried.  
The little princess started again, jabbing the dummy with her fake sword, this time she did not lose her balance. "I did it! I did it!" she cheered.

So from the age of five the princess learned how to wield every weapon, in the armoury. Although when she was twelve years old, Stewart had witness the princess getting hurt when she practised with the boys from the _Knight of the Jewel _academy, one of the boys; a tall 15 blonde with green eyes (ARTHURJ) cut the princess accidently on her arm with his sword.

The princess in shock of seeing her blood being absorbed by the fabric of her dress, tripped backwards on to the floor with a soft thud. "Ouch" she muttered. "You're a princess, have more grace then this, these boys will one day protect me, I have to act like I am capable of ruling." She said to herself.

"I am so sorry, your highness I did not mean anything by it. It was an accident I swear. I would never try to harm the royal family it was just a reaction, please don't chop of my head" the boy pleaded._ She's the princes idiot you can't hurt her _Arthur thought as he helped the girl to her feet

"Chop of your head, for cutting my arm?" the princess asked, blushing because of the boy helping her up. "It was an accident, and it was a good move but next time, if you use the left side of the sword you'll get a better cut, see" she placed her hand on the boys and guided him in a slow movement; he carried out the same movement he did before but used the left side.

"My father would not kill you for using a great defensive move, I wasn't paying attention and you used that to your advantage. It okay, seriously im fine, it's not like to actually caused a deadly move did it" she hoped that her face wasn't as red as she thought it was.

"I guess not" he admitted, he had left a spark when she touched his hand but it was probably nothing. He shoved it off "though I'm sorry I hurt you, princess, thank you for the advice I hope we will meet again. The young knights had been taught to say goodbye by kissing the maiden's hand he was leaving, like a true gentlemen. He bowed, gently took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

He smirked when he saw the princess's face it was pleasantly surprised, and also very red. He guessed his was as well. "Until we meet again, Princess Seraphina"

The other boys wolf whistled and patted the blonde boy on the back, congratulating him on being the only boy in their year to meet the princess and most of all kiss her goodbye, which she accepted. Another boy in their year had done the same to Sara's 15 year old cousin Duchess Camille, which resulted in the princess slapping him across the face and storming off. The boy had said nothing or done anything to give him the honour of kissing her hand. He had seen many Knights kiss her hand, so he didn't see why he was different.

Camille was an every kind person and would often agree to be kissed on the hand for the pleasure of the trainee knights. Although she was a responsible and strong morale girl, you must greet her and talk to her first.

Those Knights greeted her first and asked permission, he did not. The boy was humiliated. Camille was sorry for the boy as she had embarrassed him in front of his friends so she gave the boy a small kiss on the forehead. He was now every popular at school because he'd been kissed by a royal.

The young blonde boy felt every guilty about hurting the princess, from that day forward he promised to protect the princess after his mistake. (Isn't he sweet?)

It was then that the king decided to end her training. She was disappointed by this, as she had loved her father-daughter time together. The captain (Charles Barnes) noticing the princess's sudden sadness had asked her what was wrong.

"It's my father, he ended our fighting classes, and I really enjoyed them"  
The captain had seen the princess's potential thought to himself _maybe I could train her_. He discussed his idea with the king and after some persuasion the king gave in.

"Please your majesty, your daughter is a natural she should explore the talent"  
"She got hurt last time, I don't want to see her hurt again"  
"Sir, you can't protect her from everything in the world"  
"I know. But she's my little girl; I will try to protect her forever"  
"So is that a 'yes'"

"Yes, I guess I won't worry about her getting injured by my blade, but hear me captain if you injure her, you will have me to deal with."  
"Sire, I will treat her like my daughter no harm will come to the princess"

After that Seraphina trained with the captain one-on-one. She was amazing she disarmed the captain after a few sessions with her sword. So they preceded using Fans, Ribbons and the bow and arrow. She mastered these weapons pretty quickly although her favourite was the sword, it never failed her.

**A/N: So this is just an example of what the chapters will be like. But they will become more exciting I think one chapter will equal one story. I will add a lot of Sathur Moment's okay. I know you like those. I hide some in hear already. He. He.**

**Bye, until the next chapter,**

**Princess Geekelle**

**XOXOXO**


	2. Girls Are as Good as Boys

"Daddy, I feel sea sick. When will we port" the freckled, strawberry blonde princess complained. She was leaning over the ship's side. Her father walked over to her, he patted her back, as she threw up her dinner in to the sea.

Her pirate shirt, brown pants and black boots stoked with sweat and sea water. "Oh Sweetie, I know you hate boats, but won't it be worth it to see Louis again." Stewart said, stroking his 13 year old daughter's hair.

The princess threw up before she answered "I guess, I just wish France and Jewelina weren't a five day trip." The princess turned away from the edge of the ship. "I always get sea sick, ever since my first visit to France at the age of six." she then remembered why she had to visit the Prince of France, every summer; she was to marry Louis when she was 19. She hated the idea of marrying the 14 year old, who she had grown to call friend.

"I don't know why I have to marry Louis, I'm sure he does not want to marry me" Seraphina muttered, her father gave a hearty laugh "Ha-ha, it's for the good of both our kingdoms, and you may change your mind when you're older I know I did with your mother"

"Really, you and mum love each other; I wouldn't have guessed you had an arranged marriage"  
"What you think all arranged marriages don't involve love?" he asked, but then continued to answer her question "I hated your mother. I was 8 when I first saw her she was six, and my she was so annoying, I thought she was a snuck up, duchess who was spoiled. But when I was 16, she changed, she was kind and happy and I found myself falling in love. I then discovered that your mother had a crush on me since we were young, she was being annoying and irritating because she didn't know how to express herself."

"That is so cute" giggled the blonde, "You love her, you ask her to marry you at 18, it was arranged already both kingdoms over joyed. And I was born seven years later. Daddy, how was I born?"

"Erm, well I don't think you're old enough for the talk."  
"What's the talk" she questioned, curious to why her father suddenly looked blustered and embarrassed.  
"Ask your mother" he answered spotting the captain, and went to talk to him.

"Well that was weird" Sara muttered to herself.

_*-Innocence of Youth*-_

King Edward, Queen Annabelle and Prince Louis were waiting for them at the docks. It was a clear summer's day in the capital, Paris. The newly appointed Captain of the musketeers, Treville was there as protection. In the six years he had gotten to know the royal family of Jewelina, he had grown close to their child. He had never seen another person stand up and express her opinions to the logical prince.

Treville had no family of his own so, Seraphina was like a granddaughter to him, he allowed the young blonde to train with him, although he was over protective like King Stewart. Every Musketeer knew to stay away from the girl, if they didn't Treville would have been on them like a tiger on a lamb.

"Good morning, King Stewart, Queen Christina and Little Seraphina, and welcome to our country." Annabelle greeted their friends from far away.

"Anne, how are you, I hope you are feeling better?" the green eyed queen asked the brown eyed Annabelle.  
"Much better, Christy, thank you" and the two queens walked together into the carriage. The Kings shook hand and they too approached the carriage that was awaiting them. Treville, Louis and Sara awkwardly stayed on the port, none knew what to say or do.

It was Louis who spoke first "So did you have a nice trip?"  
"Louis you know, I get sea sick, so no I did not have a god trip, I was ill the whole journey. I'm just happy to be on solid ground. "She linked her arm with Louis and followed their parents to the carriage. Treville rode along them.

The carriage ride to the castle was very quiet; people were unwilling to speak to each other.

Once at the castle Louis and Sara ran off together into the secret passage ways, which Seraphina had discovered the previous summer.

"Come on Louis, there's nothing to be afraid of" the 13 year old blonde princess laughed.  
"But what if our parents find out we've been in the dark catacombs?" a nervous 14 teenager prince asked. "They would freak out that someone could get in to the palace from the outside."  
"Don't be silly, no-body knows about the catacombs, their forgotten, don't be a scardy cat."  
"Well not very one is trained in the defending arts and can beat up the stable boys."  
"Louis, you keep to ya books, and I'll keep ta the hooks and brooks"

After a while, the two friend had found the training room, for the musketeers. Sara ran over to the wall, weapons hung from the hooks. Sara reached up to grab the sling-shot.

She pulled back the elastic and released the rock, Louis was its target. "Quick duck. Sorry Louie."

"I've not used a sling-shot in a while, I usually use a sword."

"You don't need to fight Seraphina, you're a princess you have people to do it for you" the prince said as he bucked the flying rock. 

Sara felt herself boiling at this sexist comment "LOUIS!" the princess shouted, she was angry just because she was a girl, didn't mean she couldn't fight. "One day, Louis, there will be female musketeers and you will be thanking them for saving your life. Girls aren't helpless."

"Yeah, the day girls are musketeers, is the day men fly" Louis snapped and left the princess on her own.

_*-Innocence of Youth*-_

"I cannot believe Louis left me in the passage ways, he is so stubborn" the princess muttered with clenched fists. She hadn't noticed Louis's Cousin, Philippe following her.  
"Hello Seraphina, why are you alone, shouldn't Louis be accompanying you?" the creep asked.

Sara spun around surprised she hadn't noticed the 24 year old advisor. "Hello monsieur Philippe, and as you know, you are not permitted to call me by my first name. Princess will do. And don't forget I know what you're up too, so you better watch your step or I'll tell your uncle." She could say no more as Philippe had grabbed her throat, pinning her to the wall.

"Well princess" he spat "all you royals are my same, demanding you call them 'highness' and 'sire'. I will not bow down to a petty 13 year old. And you better keep your mouth shut or your family will be next. Are we clear your highness?" Sara couldn't breathe at the last second, Philippe released her throat.

"Crystal clear" the princess choked and turned on her heel in the direction of the throne room.  
_I should tell Edward that Philippe plans on killing his family. But if I did this, my own would be endangered. I will tell Edward no matter the consequences because it is the right thing to do._

The previous summer, Sara had discovered Philippe's plan to over throw the king. She had always been suspicious of the advisor, and seeing him with terrorists had proved her theory. She had told no-one; however Philippe had seen her in the shadows, and had threatened the life of her parents. She left the country the next day.

Philippe had tried to poison the queen that's why she had been ill, but she pulled through. Philippe's plans were always foiled. She had no choice now but to tell the king and queen. _Would they believe me, after all Philippe was their nephew? And I am only a guest of the family. It's his word against mine._

She was so caught up in her thoughts she had not noticed Louis approaching her. It was only when he said her name did she return to reality. "Seraphina, I should apologise. I'm sorry I said girls couldn't be musketeers" he said sheepishly. He handed her a white rose.  
"Aww, Louis this is so sweet of you. Thank you" the princess accepted the rose and shyly kissed the brunette on the cheek. He blushed red as a tomato. "You're forgiven."

"Welcome you…. I mean, you're welcome" he gave her his darkish smile that she loved.

_*-Innocence of Youth*-_

"King Edward. Queen Annabelle I need to speak with you privately" the princess announced as she stride to the king and queen on the throne.

"Sara?" her mother whispered trying to catch her attention.

"Seraphina what is the meaning of this?" King Edward asked sternly, but not unkindly.  
"I have evidence that Philippe is trying to kill you" Louis whom stood beside her looked at the blonde like she was some crazy monkey.

"That is a very serious accusation, Seraphina and not one to make likely" the queen said in a levelled voice. She tried to keep the shock out of her voice. "What is your prove?"

"Philippe was talking to a terrorist group about over powering the king and in return for their help; Philippe would get them in to court once he was king. I heard him last summer, but I couldn't tell anyone because we left the next day. I also have reason to believe that he tried to poison Annabelle," she finished.

The King and Queen of France looked at each other. Philippe was not in the throne room luckily, however Edward gestured for everyone to leave except the 13 year old princess. Louis looked back at her confused of the situation.

"Seraphina, you are an intelligent and good-hearted girl." Annabelle said when everyone had left "and although you knew Philippe would possibly hurt your family you stood by and did the right thing. You have proven what I and my husband already feared."

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"Well we had a theory that our nephew wanted us dead so he could have the throne." The king answered. "You are a clever little girl, he must have threatened you, and we can see the bruises on your neck from where he tried to strangle you."

"But we can't throw him in jail, it would cause his followers to attack, and they have weapons we have never seen before. I know he tried to poison my wife, I was excepting it, and I had a doctor on standby just in case. He will kill us soon, but Louis will live, we have planned an escape route for him, and I believe you have already discovered the secret passageways. Don't mention this to anyone; Sara if your parent's ask tell them it was your imagination. Though I think they know what Philippe is up too. Louis however you must tell him it was a mistake and it wasn't Philippe, he still needs to trust Philippe"

After Sara had left the throne room she had told Louis she was mistaken, he was relieved by this as he had never thought his cousin would hurt anyone. On the trip home, she told them everything Edward and Annabelle had told her. They had already guessed he was up to something, but they couldn't do anything it was Edward's and Anne's fight. Although before they left Annabelle had said something that would stick with her forever "_Follow your heart; it always guides you in the right direction."_

In the next few months Sara would find out she was right about Philippe, she would get a personal guard and she would become a great princess

**A/N: I'm guessing you're confused at Arthur and Sara's ages and one point she's 14 and 18 and then at another flash back she's 15 but she's still 18. Well there are 3 and ½ years apart. Arthur's birthday is June 13****th**** and Sara's is November 2****nd****. **

**Louis and Sara are a year apart.**

**See you in the next chapter where we meet the new and improved Arthur and it becomes more interesting and it'll be in Sara's Point of View.**


	3. The Knight: Arthur Barnes

**A/N: Sara's POV. We meet the new handsome Arthur. Yeah.**

A year. It took a whole year for Philippe to full fill his plan. I could not believe it, a week before we were supposed to travel to France, we received a letter from Treville, the king and queen were killed, however Louis lived, it would be too suspicious if he was killed too and Philippe was the only surviving royal. My parents were devastated, as was Louis and Treville.

That Rat Philippe was at their funeral, convincing the French he was sorry for this murder. I was there, and it took every ounce of restraint I had not to attack him and reveal to the public the truth. That he was behind the beloved ruler's death.

I let the tears fall down my cheeks; I had lost my aunt and uncle. This would be the last time, I would see France. Louis was now an orphaned Prince, too young to be king, Philippe was now ruling the country with the help of the court. Poor 15 year old Louis. He would grow up alongside his evil Cousin, Treville would be his only support, and I on the other hand would not see Louis until our wedding.

If he lived that long.

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

My parents were offering their condolences, so I decided to walk around the town. All the shops were closed as everyone was crying at their ruler's funeral. The streets were crowded even the beggars had stopped their scams for the day. The sky was grey and rain clouds were moving in. A perfect day for a funeral.

Children were buying flowers to place on the graves of the decreased royals. I saw a girl dressed in blue, her black hair pulled back in to two pony tails. She was carrying a tiny violin; her parents were walking with her. The family was African- American. I was surprised that they could walk freely around the town without a master. In my country African American and Asians were slaves. They had no free will. Seeing this family walk together, with equal rights made me think, my kingdom should free the slaves. I smiled the girl couldn't be much older than myself.

I walked further along the street; a red head dressed in green was dancing to some ballet music. I was envious of her dancing; I had to practice 5 times a week just too perfect one move. Her long red hair was pulled back in to a bun, I decided to go and watch her dance. I hoped my French was good enough for her to understand what I was staying.

"Bonjour" I greeted. Luckily for me, my freckles had disappeared over the summer and my strawberry blonde hair had lightened. It was now sandy blonde.  
"Hi" she smiled politely. "Are you here for the funeral, I'm guessing you're not French."  
"Yes, I…" _should I tell her I'm the princess Louis is supposed to marry._"…My parents knew a member of the guard who died." I lied. "My name is Seraphina, what's yours?"

"Seraphina? That's pretty, mine's Aramina. Have you heard the princess of Jewelina is here? I wish I could meet her, I here she's the kindest and prettiest royal in her country. I here she is the only female knight; I hope to be like her. You may find this silly, but I want to be a musketeer"

_I told Louis, I knew girls wanted to fight._"I don't find that silly, I think it's amazing that you want to define the rules of no female musketeers. And I know who the princess is; she shares my name and has mismatched eyes."

"Oh my, You? You're Seraphina. I'm so sorry I should have known" she tried to apologised.  
"Shh, please keep this a secret I don't want anyone to know, can you do that for me Aramina?" I asked I regretted telling her now.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone, but you better go, if these people realised you're the princess they would kidnap you. Goodbye Seraphina I hope we will meet each other again." She kissed me on the cheek and ran in the other direction, with her music. I waved goodbye and I bumped into someone and fell backwards.

"Watch where you're going," a voice streaked. I looked up to see a girl dressed in purple. She was Asian, I decided to not say anything, in case I said something I would regret latter. "Sorry, I didn't see you" I said, getting back on my feet without help. My dress was ok, it wasn't muddy it just had patches of dirt on the front.

"Well, Blondie next time watch where you're doing and we won't have a problem"  
"I'm sorry, but I'm known here, and I don't think your being polite. You've ruined my dress, and I've apologised it's your turn to say sorry"

For the first time, the girl dressed in purple looked at me carefully. "Oh my dress, it's ruined. I am sorry, and it's one of a kind, oh what have I done. If you don't mind me asking how can you afford such a dress, are you a lady? Duchess? Princess?"

_At least she apologised, I never noticed my dress before. It was navy blue with silver sequins covering the bodice. The skirt was covered in layered gold with purple swirls._"I am a princess, but the gown doesn't matter at least neither of us, was hurt." She then looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, no I insist, I will clean your dress." So she dragged me along to her small house. There she gave me a dressing gown, and told me to undress and give her my gown. I did as I was told. She told me her name was Viveca, so I told her mine was Sara. After half an hour my dress was clean, Viveca seemed very impressed at her work. I gave her a few coins as a thank you, I told her not to give up on her fashion designer dream.

I quickly left; I guessed my parents were worrying about me by now so I made my way back to the main centre.

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

I had not been in this part of Paris before. Men were smoking, and women were staring with their beady eyes. I felt shivers going down my spine. I was glad I had hidden my sword in my skirts.

"Hey there honey, come and have a drink with me and my lads "A tall man with black hair. I was so scared I didn't say anything so he continued "What is the princess doing in a rundown place like this?" I spun around; I was surrounded by his lads. I had only one option…fight.

I reached under my skirt and pulled out my sword, some of the lads backed away but returned quite quickly. Then I heard a girl's shout. "Leave her alone"

Suddenly a blonde girl dressed in pink jumped over the heads of the men. She had her own sword drawn. She was my age her icy blue eyes were focused on the group. "The Name's Corinne. Yours?"  
"Sara" I replied. I held up my sword and it clashed with a member of the groups. It was a heated fight, Corrine had three men on the floor the first five minutes of the fight, and I wasn't far behind.

The men chased us out of the dark neighbourhood. We ran as fast as we could, Corrine was faster than me, so she grabbed my hand and she dragged me along. Luckily we out ran them, and we were in the town centre. And Captain Barnes and his men were searching for me. They cried out when they saw me.

They ran over to I and Corrine, they looked suspiciously at Corrine but I reassured them. I told them the truth; I told the captain that Corrine saved him from 10 men. They were super angry. They thanked Corrine for saving the princess, she was gobsmacked when she heard this, though she took it well, she said goodbye and ran to her mum.

"Princess Seraphina Elizabeth Jewel you have made your parents worried sick, you get into trouble in a foreign country what were you thinking?" Charles Barnes asked me, I didn't answer. My parents shouted at me first for leaving on my own, and then they kissed me and hugged me and told me never to do that again as they were so worried.

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

Once in Jewelina, my parents decided I needed protection. I was always getting in to trouble, why not get in trouble with a body guard. They help trials, I was present but I didn't like any of them, all of them were graduates from the Knight academy. I didn't feel connected to any of the 16-17 year old boys. I didn't want to trust them with my life, neither did my parents. It was only when my Nanny Juliet Barnes, Charles's wife suggested her son for the role. I had met him before many years ago, he had cut my arm. At 17 he was the youngest solider in the army of Jewelina. I could tell he was terribly nervous of becoming the guardian and protector of a kingdom's treasure. Which was me. At 14 I was the shy and closed off princess to the handsome stranger.

He had blonde hair with brown highlight and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. He didn't force me into trusting him, like saving my life when I didn't need it. He understood I could save myself. He was kind and funny, but in the first few weeks we didn't talk much. We were both Shy, though I did tell him to call me Seraphina or Sara when we were not in company. He kept his distance, he was always close to jump in at a moment's notice if I was in danger and I couldn't defend myself.

I wasn't until November after my 15th birthday, that I grew to call Arthur my friend.

It was a dark stormy night in November, 4 months after the death of the king and queen of France. Arthur was guarding outside my bedroom door, he was not permitted to enter my room after hours unless there was an emergency. I was getting ready for bed. I had just drifted to sleep when I sensed someone was standing over me. I was a light sleeper, so I fluttered my eyes open and standing above me was a man dressed in a black cloak, his hands reached out. Fear and stock washed over me, how did this man get in here. I let out a terrified squeak. I was silenced by a hand covering my mouth.

_There was no way Arthur could have heard my squeak_, I thought. The man had the element of surprise. He had my arms pinned, he had the strength. I didn't. I had no weapon. I had no chance of escape.

I began to lose hope, however Arthur suddenly barged into the room. I guessed he was also a light sleeper and my squeak awoke him. His sword was drawn and those emerald green eyes darted around the room finally resting on me, the girl trapped in the cloaked man's arms. Arthur charged and the man, the dark cloak-men had no weapon as he wasn't excepting a guard to be standing on the other side of the door. Arthur's blade stabbed the man's chest, though he had waited till the man had moved me so he could attack Mr Barnes.

I hated seeing people being killed, so I hoped the cloaked man's death was painless. I was shaken and in shock. I dropped to the floor; I had never seen a man killed in front of me before. I began to cry into my hands, I wished it wasn't my ugly cry. I had been so scared.

I heard Arthur step closer to me; he was probably trying to see if I was hurt. To my surprise he knelt in front of me, his mission.

I didn't look at him.

Though, he did place a hand on my shoulder and sat beside me. "Shh," he said softly "it's okay, you're safe now. The man was going to kidnap and perhaps kill you." He patted my hair, as I buried my head into his chest, my hair hiding my face. His tunic was stained with tears. I whispered a thank you, which he smiled too. I leant on his shoulder and I found myself drifting a sleep. We stayed in each other's embrace all night.

We awoke the next morning still in the same position, my head on his shoulder, and his head on my head.  
I kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for last night-you saved me- you're a good friend to me Arthur"

He smiled, and told me not to say anything about him sleeping in my room. I laughed and promised. He kissed me on the forehead and went to get his father to drag the dead man away.

Maybe having a body-guard who was your friend could be fun, I didn't think anything of the kiss, and it was just a protective friend thing. I had seen Camille do it all the time to her solders. But none of the men had done it to her. _Sara he doesn't like you in that way he's too old for you. He's 17. Your 15. It wouldn't work. _I thought

None the less I believe I and Arthur will be great friends. And I was right, I no longer felt shy around him, we were comfortable.

Charles Barnes discovered the cloaked man was a member of a terrorist group who wanted me for ramson. I kept my promise, I didn't tell anyone about Arthur sleeping in my room. My parents believed after he had killed the intruder he slept outside the door. Well it would be unheard off, if an adult slept in a 15 year olds room, would it not?

**A/N: There you go another chapter. I even added the young musketeers in there, I wasn't going to but then I thought, she's in France she's going to meet some main characters from the movie.**

**Well anyways, Bye.**

**PrincessGeekelle.**

**XOXOX **


	4. Shape Shifters

"Princess Seraphina, I highly suggest you stop running, what if you fall your father would kill me." Arthur Barnes shouted after the princess.  
"Oh Arthur you worry way to much lighten up a little." The blonde girl laughed.  
"I have to worry because if I don't you do crazy things," the knight muttered.  
"Arty, you are always so up-tight I know why we don't go riding that always cheers you up." The princess suggested.  
"I can hardly say no Seraphina I am your royal guard I go everywhere with you even if I don't want too. Shall I tell the stable boys to get the horses ready?"

"Yes, I'll be waiting right here for you to return."  
"No way princess your coming with me, whenever I leave you alone you thing trouble do I have to mention the incident that happened last week. No you're coming with me away from danger." Arthur grabbed Sara's wrist gently and lead her to the stables.

The knight and the princess had just mounted their horses when the king arrived followed closely by his wife. "Good we caught you before you left. Sorry Sara but no riding today, you have been invited to Doleham for dinner and meet his royal equestrian team." King Stewart said running a hand through his curly dark brown hair.  
"Do I have too? Why can't you and Mum go you're more experienced at this type of thing?" Seraphina moaned and dismounted her horse.

"We would normally go but this invitation is addressed only to you and i and your father see this as an opportunity to get to know your allies. I had to do this type of thing at your age, 15 was the worst year for me." Her mother said, her long sandy brown hair pulled back in a curly bun.  
"Fine I'll go at least I'll meet people who ride as often as I do. I'll go but on one condition Arthur comes too."  
"Oh Honey he was going to go with you whether you liked it or not, do you really think we would send you to a strange country with no protection." Her father crossed his arms and waited for his daughter to answer.  
"No I guess not. I don't think I'll ever get rid of him even after I'm married he'll still be here by my side." Seraphina sarcastically said.

"Good you leave in two days-" Christina told her.  
"Yeah on a boat, I get sea sick, this adventure is not having a very good start." Her daughter interrupted.  
"Well yes but you'll have to deal with it. Don't worry it's a two day trip on ship so it won't last long." Stewart reassured her. "Now go riding and then get ready for tomorrow, okay."

The Knight and princess nodded and rode out of the stables wanting to see Jewelina before they left tomorrow. Sara smiled at Arthur who was falling way behind in their race to the waterfall; she smiled to herself, but then frowned. What would her future be like, would Arthur still be in her service protecting her and her family or would be have his own wife and children? Would they still see each other or will they only see each other on holidays?

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

"Arthur please tells me the ship is near port." The blonde female asked as she threw up her lunch into the sea, her guard was standing next to her, holding her curly sandy blonde locks out of her face.  
"Not long now, Sara." Arthur replied softly patting her back. "We will be on solid ground soon and then you can eat food without bringing it back up."  
"You know Arty no-one else would do this for me-holding my hair back and talking to me whilst I was being sick, my parents do but none of the guards or maids. So thank you."

"That's what friends are for Sara."  
"I never had proper friends apart from Louis, everyone else wants to be my friend to get something out of it like popularity, but I know you are my true friend," the princess hugged her guard but the happy moment didn't last long as Sara soon got another wave of motion sickness and needed to return to the ships banister.  
"Come on Sara you need to sleep, return to your room." Arthur suggested.

Seraphina turned around and made her way to the door but her legs shacked and she fell to the floor. "Poor Sara she's so tired that her legs gave way. Princess is you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I just felt dizzy all of a sudden." Sara murmured as she tried to stand up but fell back down.  
"Sara don't strain yourself, here let me help you." Arthur whispered as the ships stewards and crew stared at the two of them. "Return to your posts, the princess is just tired." The guard commanded and because he was the protector of the princess he had the power to order the crew around.

"Sara put your arm around my neck." Her guard ordered any other time Sara would have scolded him about ordering her around, to day however she was too tired to argue she put her arm around his neck. He carried her bridal style to her chambers; he lay her down gently and pulled her sheets over her.  
"Arty thank you." Sara whispered  
"You're welcome," he bent down to kiss her forehead like he always did as he so he noticed she was sweating and had a temperature. "Sara you've got a temperature, you need a doctor and don't you dare tell me you don't need one. I usually let you talk me out of these things but not now."

The guard called the ship's doctor who examined the sleeping princess. With her blonde hair, rosy cheeks and red lips she could have been sleeping beauty. The doctor was old and wrinkly but he had seen enough diseases and sicknesses in his life time to know the princess was going to survive.

"Don't worry Mr Barnes the princess is fine, I have seen this many times before, it is dehydration and exhaustion. Lots of rest and water will soon cure this illness right up. The princess gets sea sick so she is kept up at night but every time she drinks water it comes back up, but she has to drink if she doesn't she'll get worse. We dock tomorrow so she needs to sleep and by tomorrow she will be her normal energetic self."

The doctor left and Arthur sat beside her on a chair. He ran a hand through his brown highlighted blonde hair; he held her fragile hand and spoke softly to her.  
"You scared me back there, you did. I could never forgive myself if you were hurt and I couldn't do anything to anything to stop your pain. Please just get better I don't want to tell your parents I got you sick." To his surprise he saw blue and green eyes looking at him and smiling.  
"You are always worrying. You would be such a protective father when you marry, and I will accept her because I want you to be happy." She then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep leaving Arthur embarrassed that the princess had heard everything he had said.

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

The doctor was true to his word Sara was right as rain when she was on solid ground. She no-longer looked pale and dark eyed, she was glowing with healthy skin. The carriage was waiting for them when they left the ship. The guard who was protecting the coach eyed Arthur suspiciously then stopped him.  
"Sorry this carriage is only for Royals." The guard said flatly, Sara stood in front of him, shorter and younger then he was, she had the power to change things. Arthur smirked knowing what was about to come.  
"Release that man" the princess ordered her voice icy, the royal guards had begun to remove the man from her side.

"But your Highness, he doesn't have permission to be with you." The guards voice showed no emotion or weakness.  
"He is with me and I would appreciate it if you would release my royal guard immediately." The guard was going to object but Sara wouldn't allow him. "Are you refusing to follow an order Captain because I can reassure you the King will not appreciate his guest getting angry and flustered before we dine together."

The guard knew he had lost and released the knight from his grasp. Sara thanked the guard and then climbed into the awaiting carriage quickly followed by her knight.  
"You defiantly showed that guard who was boss." Arthur commented on their way to the palace.  
"I couldn't help but see you smirking, you knew I was going to use my authority to get my way."  
"Yep, I was smirking because that poor man had no-idea what he had gotten himself into, you hardly ever use your power but when you do, you are very intimidating."  
Sara slapped his arm playfully "I am not."

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

"You look every- pretty this afternoon." Queen Alice commented over dinner.  
"Thank you Queen Alice, your home is beautiful. I will have to speak with mother if we could have such paintings of the royal family." The princess smiled. "Although I couldn't help but notice the absence of Prince Lionel and Prince John."

"My sons are very competitive I would suggest they are going something that proves whose better." Alice smiled, she had laughter lines around her eyes and cheeks. Her blonde hair was streaked with white.  
"Seraphina I must ask who is that man standing behind your chair, he doesn't move and always has his hand on his sword. Also a little birdy told me that you commanded one of my guards to release him when they tried to drag him away." It was King Brandon who spoke.

Sara took a sip of her water, and beamed. "This man" she gestured to the man behind me "is my protector, sworn to protect me till his dying breath, though hopefully that won't happen. He is my royal guard and thus he must remain by my side when your guard wouldn't allow him in the coach I had no choice but to order then to release my knight. He is also my friend."

"Ah yes you're the only heir to the throne and many people wish you dead, so he tastes your food and drink before you do?" Alice mentioned.  
"Yes, he does he ate some of my food before it was delivered and I would know if he was poisoned because Arthur would be sick." Seraphina declared. Arthur's grip tightened on his sword.  
"Well he's very intimidating, he looks very evil in this lightning." The king observed.

"Oh, Arthur please could you release you grip on the sword your scaring our hosts," Sara offered, Arthur stared at her for a moment and nodded. "Yes your highness." And released his sword.  
"Thank you." Though this did not make the King or Queen feel more comfortable.

After lunch the King invited his guests to meet the reason why they were asked to visit. The princess was lead outside and into a pasture full of gleaming white horses. Lionel ad John were waiting for their parents. Lionel was tall and had tanned skin. He had blonde hair like his mother but the black eyes of his father. John was the complete opposite, he was short not much taller than Sara, pale skinned with black hair like his father and his mother's dark blue eyes.

Lionel sent shivers up Sara's spine, she glanced at Arthur he had the same feeling. The princesses bowed politely to the princess and Sara offered them a curtsy.  
"Princess Seraphina these are Doleham's national treasure. Shape shifters. We wish to give you a herd because you have offered us such great friendship over the years, I hear you're a rider." Brandon smiled brightly down at her.  
"I am your Majesty but if their national treasure why are you giving them to Jewelina?" Sara asked as she entered the pasture with the king. Arthur standing near the gate.

"They are hunted Seraphina, they are so rare we need to make sure they survive, we trust you with them. It is a gift but also a way to make sure the species is protected. Please."  
"I would love to take them back home they will be protected, the kingdom won't know where they're hidden." She stroked the closest horse to her, its gold eyes pierced her own. "They are such beautiful creatures I don't know why anyone would hurt them."  
"I knew you would help, your father said you were an animal lover. So you'll take them when you return home in four days."  
"I will." Sara giggled as the horse she had been petting nuzzled her neck. "This one seems to become attached." Unknown to Arthur and Seraphina this friendly horse would soon be called White Christmas.

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

"These horses need a home Christina, a safe place where they won't be hunted." Stewart discussed with his wife the night after their daughter's return.  
"They are beautiful creature Stewart they deserve love and peace. We have a big forest why don't they live there and make it protected. Other wild beats live there, the shape shifters will be happy there. And Sara could see them anytime she wanted.  
"Though we have to keep it secret if people knew we had rare Doleham horses in the country poachers would come hunting here." Stewart kissed his wife's cheek. "Get some sleep, I'll arrange everything. These creatures will not be harmed."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this I had writers block. So here you are the shape shifters. Anyone else think Arthur was so cute when he lifted Sara bridle style to her bed. ****J**

**Any way I will try to update this every-week. They'll be around 18 chapters at the most, so Review please.**

**Oh and don't forget to review my other completed Sorry 'finding the princess' I have a target of 50 reviews, so far we have 34, so come on.**

**Love,**

**PrincessGeekelle**


	5. Kidnapping Attempt

"Why are we having a picnic in the forest again, I know it's beautiful and everything but you haven't been in the forest for years." Seraphina mentioned to her parents.  
"Because we haven't been spending enough time together as a family. "Her father said galloping on his mustard coloured stallion his wife arms wrapped around his waist.

"Come on princess; enjoy the scenery and the picnic. It's a brilliant day." Her body-guard smiled and gestured to the whole of the forest.  
"Fine, I will try to enjoy the day but I'm not promising anything else. I have a bad feeling." The princess muttered. She petted her black mare's mane. "You listen to me Black Winter, don't you?"

Her horse wined in agreement. Sara laughed and thought about her friend.

Louis.

She hadn't seen him in a year, no letter, nothing. She feared Philippe had killed him, but she had no-way of knowing. Her parents wouldn't let her go to France by herself. Louis sweet innocent, Louis. He would never know that Philippe had killed his parents and attempted to murder Princess Seraphina.

Sara was so occupied with her thoughts about her friend she hadn't noticed that she, her family and guard had arrived at the picnic spot. The spot they were in was covered with diamond flowers, with does eating green clovers. Sara had to admit it was pretty and peaceful here.

Soon the royal family and the knight were enjoying a nice picnic under the sun, sharing stories and just really having a good time away from the stress and business of the castle. No-one noticed the noise coming from the trees. Sara though she saw someone observing them but in a blink of an eye the dark figure was gone. _Your eyes are playing tricks on you Sara._

"Sara did you hear that?" Arthur whispered, a quiet thud came from the forest, the king and queen hadn't heard it.  
"Yep and I have a bad feeling about this."

Seven men jumped out from the bushes, Sara reached for her sword only to discover she left it at home. Sara stood behind the knight, wondering what he would order her to do. "Sara gets to the horse and run, make sure you and your parents get out safely."

Sara didn't argue she ran to Black Winter however one of the kidnappers was waiting for the young princess.  
"You and I are going to be sending a long time together Princess and you will be the one in the cage."

A hunch man said from behind her. Sara could feel the adrenaline rushing through her, she barely dodged the blade and then elbowed him in the stomach and kneed him in the head but this did not stop the man. Luckily Winter came to the rescue and kicked the man from behind.

"Good girl, now let's go." Sra petted her horse's nose and quickly mounted her. Black Winter whined in pain, Seraphina looked back to see the hunch man had stabbed her horse while he went down. However the pain made the horse gallop faster out of the forest. The king and queen weren't far behind her. Sara looked back to see Arthur attacking the man who had hurt Winter. Another man attacked Arthur from the back.

_Arthur run don't fit, how can you possibly win against seven men._ The king, the Queen and the Princess made it safely out of the forest. Some of the guards had noticed the out of breath royals and came running to help.

"Arthur, don't help me help him. He's fighting seven men." The princess snapped, Captain Barnes ordered his men to go look for his son, but they didn't need to as Arthur crawled out of the forest on his hand and knees, clutching a wound on his chest.

Sara rushed to him, her hands shacked as she reached for the wound of his back. "Oh my goodness, Arthur," her voice shuck as she touched the long cut reaching from his shoulder to the lower back. "He's been sliced with a blade repeatedly. He's near death. For goodness sake get a doctor." Sara screamed at the closest knight, tears running down her blotchy face.

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

"He has to be old right, he's got to." Sara cried into Arthur's mother's shoulder. Juliet smoothed her hair.  
"Sara, he knew the dangers of the job but he did it anyway. Don't feel guilty, you're not the only one whose as suborn as an ox." Juliet signed. "I just wish he ran out of the forest with you."

"I can't stay here, waiting for the doctor, I don't think I could live with myself if the doctor told me Arthur died, no I'm going to see the Vet."

When Sara arrived at the stables, the vet had already examined the horse. The old vet signed and sadly told the princess the news.  
"Winter I'm afraid can-not be saved. Her injury is deadly and is infected there's nothing I can do. She was mortally injured, you better say your good-bye now she'll only last a few hours. I can truly sorry Princess Seraphina."

Seraphina knelt beside her dying horse, Winter whined and laid her head on Sara's lap. It was almost like Black Winter knew she was dying. "I'm so sorry, old girl you didn't deserve this. I'm so sorry." Tears ran down the young girl's face. Her horse too weak to move just snorted as if she was trying to say 'it wasn't your fault.'

Sara couldn't stand this, her friend was in pain she couldn't do anything. So instead she decided to sing her horse to sleep.

_We met, it seems, such a short time ago__  
_You looked at me - needing me so_  
_Yet from your sadness_  
_Our happiness grew_  
_And I found out I needed you too_  
_I remember how we used to play__

I recall those rainy days  
The fire's glow  
That kept us warm  
And now I find - we're both alone

Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be

Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be

And for the last time Black Winter breathed her last breath and closed her eyes forever.

_And there you'll always be__in My heart._

The princess finished her goodbye sound tears ran down her cheeks as she kissed her horse goodbye and got up and rushed out of the barn not wanting to see her dead horse any-longer than she needed too. After all she was a 15 year old girl she shouldn't be seeing death.

Sara went back to the waiting room, the captain was also there sitting with his wife. She couldn't bare to be near the parents of her guard. She had caused this pain. She sat down as far away from the couple as she could. She played with her fingers as she waited for the doctor to give his report.

The door opened and the palace doctor stepped out, the first thing he said was "he's alive."  
Juliet hugged her husband, whereas Sara rubbed her arm. "Can I see him?" Sara asked.  
"No he's asleep and I think it's only far for his parents to see him first."

The parents were there for ours, Sara was becoming nervous. But she needn't be because his parents came out of his room. "He's been asleep the whole time we were there, the doctor says he could never wake up but we have to hop for the best." Juliet said, and patted her child's shoulder (she was her governess) "You should sleep Seraphina you can't see him tonight, you and he need to rest."

Sara followed her nanny's orders and returned to her room, though she had a restless night.

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

Sara was at the hospital room before anyone else, she knocked on the doctor's door. He smiled when he saw her. "What can I help you with Princess?"  
"Actually I was wondering if I could help you care for Arthur, it would lessen my guilt you see."  
"Of course my dear, I'm sure I will need the help but I must warn you, Arthur Barnes may never wake up."  
"I know, but it's the least I could do, please."  
"Come along them."

Sara was left alone with the knight, to change his bandages. The blonde grimaced when she saw the long and deep cut on his back. Nonetheless she continued her task, she banged his bandages on his chest wound. Her hands worked quickly and swiftly but her hands would shake and accidently touched the knight's bare skin.

She hit herself mentally, it wasn't proper for a lady to do those, unless you were a nurse which she was. "Sara what are you going." That voice made her jump out of her skin she jumped back from the Knight's body.

Arthur was awake and he was staring at the princess like she was crazy.

Sara regained herself and answered him, "I was changing your wounds Arthur."  
"Seraphina you know that's not proper you're a princess and I'm your guard. You shouldn't be alone with me."  
"I'm always alone with you Arthur and for the love of the diamond castle I was scared you were gonna die. I saw you bleeding from most of your body, you have a deep cut on your back. I don't want you to die…I just lost Black Winter and I can't do this anymore." Sara curled into a ball on the floor.

Arthur walked slowly to her and sat down. Only to realise he wasn't wearing anything on his top half, but right now he didn't care. "I'm sorry Sara, Winter shouldn't have died, you were only trying to help." The knight groaned in pain, his awakened the princess from her state and applied pressure to his chest wound and helped him back to bed."

Sara called the doctor and the Barnes. The doctor was surprised at how fast Arthur had recovered and Arthur teased that it was because Sara was his guardian angel who wouldn't allow him to die. Sara said it was because Arthur was to suborn and would be jealous if he died and Sara hired a new guard.

Who cared how Arthur survived as long as he was around to fight and protect the Jewel Princess, though the doctor said he couldn't do anything crazy for 6 months which Arthur protested against but for once Sara agreed with the doctor. But all that mattered was that Arthur was alive and well.

**A/N: So answering time. **

**bae suzy: I can't help but make Sara the main character she's my fav. But I will try to add more scenes of Louis and Corrine somewhere in these chapters. I hope you keep reading.**

**And that's it. I cried when Winter died, the song made me sad. The song is called Goodbye May Seem Forever from the movie _The Fox and the Hound._**

**So see ya next week.**

**P.s. Remember to review finding the princess of Jewelina. okay **

**Love,**

**PrincessGeekelle**


	6. Meet cousin Camille

**A/N: So this chapter is in Arthur's Point of view. We see Sara jealous of her cousin. It's Christmas and Arthur sees Sara acting weird. Her birthday has passed so she's 16 now and begins to have feelings for her Knight. ;)**

"Take it easy Arthur; you are going to hurt yourself running around like that."  
"Sara, you are not mum." I winced as I moved my arm.

"I don't care, Arty, I am your nurse and I'm here to look after you. You protect me; let me at least look after you." The princess protested, she knew she would win after all she had authority, he took orders from her.

I, Arthur Barnes sat in a wheelchair whilst my assignment pushed me around. 6 weeks since the attack and I was growing stronger. My right arm was in a sling and my back scar was healing slowly. "Fine no point in arguing, it's Christmas."

"Good boy, you're learning." Sara gently patted my good shoulder. "The doctor says you should be able to walk again in a few weeks. Just before the Christmas ball, save me a dance."

I smiled and shacked my head, "can I say no, you're the princess after all." Sara moved in front of me, her face plastered in confusion.  
"You can say no, it wasn't an order." The princess replied sheepishly looking down at her feet.

"Arthur do you see that woman with the red copper hair coming towards us." The princess pointed to a tall woman dressed elegantly in purple.

"Is that Duchess Camille?" I asked. I was correct, Sara's cousin was grinning at us as she approached us.  
"Sara, darling it's been so long since I've seen you. Just look at you. You've grown dear, such beauty."

The last time I saw Camille was when I was 16 and she had visited the Knight academy with her uncle the king. She was 18 now, my age. Her long copper hair was curled, her aqua eyes shadowed with blue. Her lips rouged. She was dressed in dark purple ball gown with a fur scroll.

"Camille, oh I missed you so much, how was Paris." Sara asked hugging her cousin.  
"Beautiful as always, but the country is poor and in chaos. Philippe is in charge and that poor boy doesn't know what his cousin is doing."

"Poor Louis, did you get to talk to him?" My nurse asked why my heart ached when she mentioned his name.  
"No, because Philippe will allow no-one to see him, even though I was a royal. I really hope Louis fires that man, as soon as he's king…" Camille trailed off, seeing me for the first time. "Well, aren't you a handsome devil. Ah you must be Sir Arthur of the Jewelina Knights. Sara is sure lucky to have you protecting her, how'd you get so beat up and bruised."

I blushed and I saw Sara scowl but it disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Seven men attacked me, long story short I was near death but Princess Seraphina nursed me back to health. "

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing?" she pinched my cheeks. "Well I better me off; you know dresses to try on." She snapped her fingers and the servants carried her bags to her room.

"She means well, she's like a sister to me ever since her parents died when she was a baby."  
"I know, but she is so happy and peachy, like a southern bell." I replied, grabbing her hand. She didn't pull away. "Thank you for looking after me; even if I don't say it, you are brilliant."

She smiled shyly; it made my heart flutter with happiness. Sara petted my blonde hair, and pushed me into the training room. Sara passed me a sword and grabbed one for her. I forgot I had promised to teach her a new technique for fencing.

"You can't fight in a dress." I said knowing it would make her angry which made her more focused.  
"Very well I won't," Sara pulled of her skirt to reveal blue pants underneath with boots. "Better?"  
"Better" and I raised my blade which was met with the princesses; I smirked and tickled her stomach. She laughed and lowered the sword for half a second… she was on the floor.  
"You cheated." She exclaimed I just laughed.

_-*Innocence of Youth*-_

"Oh Sara darling you look as pretty as a picture." I heard Camille say to her cousin. "You are going to make every man at the ball fall in love with you." I nearly choked on my drink.

I heard the door knob being turned so I quickly descended the stairs and into the ball room. The room was decorated for Christmas, with a massive tree in the corner. Only last week the doctor said I was strong enough to walk. I was still getting used to the feeling in my legs.

My mum and dad were standing beside the king and queen, they were talking about something. I leaned against the wall. I was dressed in my knight uniform, navy blue and red. I ran a hand through my hair. My arm still ached and my wound on my back will scar.

Camille and Sara walked in, Camille was dressed in green silk with holly and silver stars on the skirt. Sara wore a red velvet dress with green ruffles and her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders.

The two walked towards me, I bowed. "Good evening Ladies."

"Arthur, care to dance" Camille grabbed my hand I didn't have much choice so I left the princess alone and danced with her cousin.

I danced with Camille for most of the night. Finally when I did get to dance with Sara, she seemed distant. I asked her what was wrong and she told me nothing. Though I didn't believe her. I kept pressing her for the answer but she refused.

"Please Sara if you don't tell how am I supposed to help." I said, dipping her down.

"Nothing." She replied sourly. She turned to leave but I held her hand.  
"Tell me."  
"Release me." She hissed.  
"No not until you tell me what's wrong." I knew this was a mistake now, Sara spun around to face me, she glared and she slapped me hard across the face.

"I said to release me." Sara stormed out of the room I was following close behind Camille as well.

"Sara darling come back." Camille called out. Sara stopped her hands fists by her sides.  
"Camille, please I just want to be left alone. "  
"Oh Honey we can't not till you've told us what's wrong. Sweetie a girl doesn't hit her guard across the face for nothing." Camille spoke softly.

"It's silly really I don't know why I even slapped you Arty." Sara struggled with words to explain why she had done it.  
"I'm not mad." I said. "My cheek hurts but other than that am A-Okay."

"Fine. I-guess- what I mean is- my- I'm jealous. Okay. I'm jealous that you and Camille have spent most of the holidays together and not with me. I've seen you laughing together, dancing and well I didn't like it. And when Arthur danced with me I thought it was because you felt sorry for me. I was angry so I took my anger out on you, Arthur. Sorry."

Camille laughed. "Oh sugar, you wana know why, I and Arthur been talking so much?" the princess knobbed. "We were chattin' about my boyfriend who was a captain at the academy. He proposed when we were in Paris, I wanted to keep it a surprise but- never mind."

"I thought that you-"

"That I fancied him, oh sweetie he's nice an' all but he aint my type. Sorry Hun" she patted me on the shoulder.  
"It's all good."

Seeing Sara jealous made me realise that she did care and love me. Maybe not in the way I wanted but still she cared and that's all that mattered. "Well congratulations on the engagement." Sara laughed and hugged her sister-cousin.

We returned to the ball and partied all night; Camille told her uncle and aunt about the engagement, they cheered especially since it was Christmas Eve.

I glanced at Sara who was speaking with Camille about the wedding. Sara loved weddings. I smiled to myself and thought. What would she be like at her own wedding? Or mine?

Would we still be the same once we had married and had children of our own? Would we remain friends?


	7. War Part I

War makes and breaks a man. It destroys or builds a country. Death and Lose is all Sara sees as she looks out of her tent. All this pain and suffering, death and she the best warrior was not allowed to participate, all because she was the only heir to the throne. War was stupid, yet this fight was because of diamonds and other precious jewels.

The King was planning military action in the camp; his wife did not feel comfortable being far away so she and her daughter were sitting in the camp far away from the battle. Seraphina found this very boring of course, so she spent most of the day reading and writing letters to the fallen soldier's families, saying how sorry she was for their death.

Prince Louis had heard of the war and had begun to send letters to her again after a few years of not talking. Sara had thought her friend was dead, so receiving a letter from her old friend raised her hope.

_Dear sweet Sara,  
I hate that you are put in danger on the fields of the dead, I also regret the years that I forgot you. If I could wind back the clock I would. I heard that you were attacked; I hope this letter finds you in good health. Looking back I remember the times we ran around the palace when my parents were alive, the memories willed me into thinking- what if we could fly imagine men flying. I can hear your disagreeing tone as I write this letter, but I also recall our conversation that women would be musketeers when man flew. Perhaps I am a step closer to making this official; I am still spectacle about the girl musketeer thing._

_Please Seraphina I long to hear your voice or at least a letter; I would also like to offer you shelter in Paris during the war. _

_Love,  
Louis_

The princess looked at the letter a couple of times, perhaps she should go, but then she would be with Philippe, the man who wanted her and Louis dead. _Why hadn't he killed Louis yet? He had plenty of opportunities to do so._

Signing the young princess pushed her chair back and existed the tent. Her friend and personal guard was involved in the war, a lieutenant appointed by her father after he had risked his life again and again for his daughter. She prayed that he would home safe, she had grown quite attached to the royal knight and even though she wouldn't have admitted it, she loved him. Like a brother.

Well, that's what she told people when they asked if she loved the knight, truth was her love for the guard was much deeper, her parents and cousin could see it written across her face and her eyes lit up every time some-one mentioned Arthur's name.

She found her parents, Captain Barnes and Lieutenant Barnes in the military tent. She walked over to Christina and gave the kind queen a hug; this war had weakened the princess emotionally. Sara barely paid attention to the discussion between her father and the army men. She just wanted this fight against the two countries to be over. Grabbing her mum's hand she pulled the queen outside.

"Seraphina, you look pale, everything okay?" Sara's mother cupped the young girl's cheek, a frown on Christina's face.  
"Not really." The princess replied, she must wanted to lay down and sleep, "I want this to be over. I see death everywhere I go, and I can't…I can't handle it anymore mum," tears falling down her cheeks. "Mum-"

Wrapping her arms around the crying child, the queen placed her chin upon her blonde head; she hushed the strong and stubborn daughter. "It's okay. You don't have to be strong anymore just let it go." And the princess did, she let the tears fall freely, a tear for each dead warrior that died to protect the royal family.

Agreeing with Seraphina that she needed to take a break. The captain and the king agreed with the queen and princess very quickly, so Sara took up Louis's offer. Later that night she replied to the prince's letter.

_My dearest Louis,  
The war has left me scared and alone, and being here in my home country watching my people die. Thus I decided to accept your offer, I shall arrive in France in a few short days. I wish it was because of a different matter that I come to your country, Louie. My mother and Father spend their love. Perhaps whilst I'm there you could show me this idea of a 'flying machine'._

_With deepest love,  
Seraphina_

_-*Innocence of Youth-*_

"Be safe, Sara and if that man- Philippe does something write to be and I'll be on the next boat to Paris." Arthur smiled, he had grown attached to his assignment.

"I won't, I can handle myself and you have a war to win. Anyway I'm only leaving because-" The princess looked away ashamed. She had never backed away from a fight and now here she was running away.

Luckily Arthur finished her sentence for her "Because all this death is getting to you. I understand Seraphina and its okay, it happens to the best of soldiers. And no-one will judge you for it, you're a princess not a knight, you don't have to fight as it's our job to protect the future heir."

He was taken back as the princess jumped on him and gave him a massive bear hug. Whispering into his shoulder (she was much shorter than the giant guard). "Promise me. For goodness sake, promise me when I get back that you'll be alive. I can't lose you, Arty, I care for you to much." Whilst hugging the giant she punched his chest to prove her point.

She pulled away, for the second time that day she was in tears, she moved her hand to whip away her tears but Arthur was faster. He cupped the crying princess's cheek and caressed, he moved close and rested his chin on her head. "I swear I will, Sara. Don't worry." He lovingly kissed her forehead then the princess got on to the ship.

_-*Innocence of Youth-* _

Their ship was attacked by the opposite side, they had followed them all the way from Jewelina and attacked when they were at their weakest. Only a few crew members and Sara survived, they escaped on a life boat. Sara couldn't handle being in a crowded boat so she jumped into the ocean and swam to port.

Treville was waiting for her with a towel. "You are one of the craziest person I ever met, I'm sorry about your crew." The captain of the musketeers handed the towel to the soaking wet princess.  
"Thanks, I thought I left the war but it looks like it followed me. But they're in Paris now, perhaps you could arrest them."  
"I'll see what I can do, but right now Louis wants to see you." Treville smiled hugging the wet princess he had grown to call his grandchild. He helped her into the carriage, instructed that the crew in the boat to be given food and shelter then got in beside Seraphina as they rode off to the castle.

**A/N: Well I'm not dead! However I do have a very good excuse for not updating in like-forever…My laptop deleted all my stories on-going and completed and I couldn't get them back so I had to rewrite all of my chapters. So sorry again. Really sorry.**

**No excuse I know.**

**Well we'll see the charming young prince in the next chapter ****J**** Perhaps that will make up for the *years* of no updating. **


	8. War Part II

**A/N: Sara is 16 during the war as it is set after the Christmas ball from chapter 6.**

_I have been stuck in France for months now. 8 months, I couldn't even celebrate my birthday with my mother and father. I try to ignore Philippe and stay out of his way. I knew he was a murderer he killed the king and queen of France, and Louis would be next. I am still confused as to why Philippe hasn't tried to kill the prince or me. Philippe is not stupid, he knows I will tell Louis the truth about his cousin, even if the prince won't believe a word I say against the ruthless and evil man._

Sara looked up from her diary, she wanted to go home and hope this war was all a dream. The princess was seated at the piano in the seating room; no-one disturbed her whilst she was there. Gazing down at the keys, recalling memories of her nanny teaching her to play, she smiled fondly.

A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only  
If only

Every step, every word  
With every hour I'm feeling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I've never been  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, If only  
Yeah

Am I crazy?  
Maybe  
We could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me  
When the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

If only, yeah (x4)

If only  
If only

"Beautiful song Seraphina, but I don't hold much hope that it is for me." The soft voice of the prince came from the door, looking up the princess gave him a sad smile.

"No, sorry," Seraphina apologised, she noticed that Louis was holding a journal, with his initials engraved in the leather. "Is that-"

"The design for the flying machine? Yes" walking over to sit next to the girl on the bench. "Philippe finds my antics childish but my dream is to fly, much like your dream to be a good soldier ."

"May I?" Louis handed his book of ideas to Seraphina, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before flipping through the detailed designs of the machine. "This is…" she was lost for words, Louis waited for her opinion anxiously "…Amazing."

Beaming the future king began to explain all the drawings, every so often Sara would interrupt and give her opinion and even ideas on how to get the machine off the ground. "Air. A basket underneath, this would look like balloon, much like that design but much bigger." She offered, Louis laughed and stared at Sara shocked and impressed.

"That could work, you're a genius."

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face I have a brain too."

_-*Innocence of Youth-*_

Later that day, Louis was in his father's office, scanning over his late father's journals. Such secrets. These confidential words could bring down the court; Louis wondered why his father wrote them down. A crash came from outside the door, his guest voice screaming and cursing at a unknown person. It was silent for a moment then the prince heard a distinctive male voice. He sounded angry and was threatening the princess.

"I would be careful princess, all sorts of accidents could happen which result in a young death," the male voice hissed, Louis curiously moved closer to the door and grabbed a glass and used it to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"You don't scare me _le tueur. _Remember I know the truth, I am not Louis." Seraphina was holding back, she really wanted to punch the man who had killed her friend's parents.

Louis was insulted what did Sara mean? Who was _le tueur_? The murderer? He always suspected that Sara was hiding something, but he would never have guessed that the sweet princess would know his parent's killer. Well, he suspected it was the royal murderer, why else would Sara mention him.

"Indeed, Louis would never believe you even if you told him about me. And you know it, _mousquetaire princesse_ so just drop it or I will make the remainder of your stay here miserable. Do I make myself clear?"

"No. and I don't trust thieving crooks. But along as I live and breathe you will never get the throne, that is a promise and if you somehow succeed I shall make sure I am queen before you kill him, because you can't kill both royals or it'll draw attention to you. So keep that in mind, monsieur." The princess stormed off leaving a very angry Philippe.

"Stupid spoilt princess. You won't live long enough to marry dear Louis. Watch your back and sleep with one eye open Blondie." Louis's cousin whispered his threat just loud enough for Louis to hear on the other side of the door before he too marched away.

Louis sat there for a minute processing the information he just heard. The girl he was to marry in 4 short years knew and threatened the man he hated the most, even if he knew not the identity of the murderer. He boiled with rage, setting his jaw and clenching his fist; Louis opened the office the door and slammed it shut. He headed in the direction of the princess's room.

_-*Innocence of Youth-*_

Sara was still shaken up from her encounter with the count. He had threatened her life and Louis's, he could only agree with him on one thing; Louis would never believe that his dear cousin would hurt him. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door; there stood a maid with a letter in the hand, her heart filled with hope perhaps…

She thanked the maid and opened the letter. It was from her mother, written in the elegant style of hand. She desperately wished this letter would be the one to declare that the war was over.

_Her Royal Highness Princess Seraphina Elizabeth Gem  
Paris,  
the Palais de la Cité  
France _

_My dearest daughter,  
This letter brings great news; the war has been ended by a truce between your father and the opposite king. You shall to able to return home every soon, Sara. My only regret was not being able to be there for your 16__th__ birthday. Though I'm sure you wouldn't object to having a delayed birthday party and cake. Geez, I'm a Queen and I have no idea what to tell you… perhaps it is wrong to tell you other a letter but Arthur… he-firstly I should tell you he's alive- however he is in a comma hit hard over the head. You should return home soon, it may help him.  
Love,  
Your dear Mother,  
Queen Christina II  
XOXO_

Relieved she sighed; he was alive just like he promised. She jumped up at the sound of the door banging; she got into her defence pose only to face a very angry Louis.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked calmly, she wasn't sure as to why he stormed in here like a storm. Before the princess could say anything else Louis pinned her against the wall. Sara was surprised, she glared at Louis warning him to let release her before she attacked. He ignored her death stare.

"You know who killed my parents! Tell me who it is" he demanded "and don't play stupid." His eyes were dark and burned with the hatred he had tried to hide all these years. Before Seraphina could ask how he knew, Louis muttered "I heard you outside the office, who was the man you spoke to and why wouldn't I believe you?"

_He doesn't know I could lie to him. _"I promised your parents, you need him. And even if you threaten me and won't tell you because you will deny it. I love you too much to see you crumble because that man."

Realising what he had done, the prince released the princess and muttered sorry over and over again. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and gently hugged him, "its okay, Louie. Would you believe me?"

"No. And I want to know but if my parents asked you not to say don't."

_-*Innocence of Youth-*_

It was 5 days after that conversation Sara was set to return home, before she boarded the ship the princess whispered the name. Philippe. His face grew angry; he denied it fully stating the princess was confused. She left knowing all along that Louis would deny it and now Louis belief towards Sara was shattered.

Arthur was out of a coma and was pleased to greet his assignment with a smile. The war had changed him; he took life more seriously and wanted to live life at the fullest, dragging a very reluctant princess along with him. She would order to stop put looking into the knight's puppy dog eyes she unwillingly came along only to find that she enjoyed herself.

**A/N: So Louis is angry, and no-one likes our puppy kitten angry because bad things happen, poor Sara, thrown up against a wall. **** Also the song that I used is from my favourite film currently: Disney Descendants and it's called 'If only' sung by the very beautiful and talented Dove Cameron. If you haven't watched it I do recommend you do, I was like *Jaw dropped * surprised**

**I just want to announce that I'm on fictionpress and I have uploaded a story so check me out, same username. I'm also on watt pad; username AngelTwins25. Be a love and check them out and review my stories. Cheers.**

**So on to the questions:**

**Esmee-lynn: I hope this reunion was to your liking. I agree with you the farewell between my OTP (Sarthur) was so tearful. Okay moving on- The sequel to finding the princess is under way and should be uploaded soon. But if you're dying to know here is a clue.**

**Philippe escapes with the help of Lionel and together they take over Jewelina and France. Corrine and Louis are captured but luckily they spent their children away. In Jewelina the newly crowned King and Queen, Sara and Arthur are planning a defence but also a backup line. Chris the horse, David the knight and the royal children escape in the night. **

**So there you go a clue. I don't really mind that I only got 44 reviews it's close enough. **

**Turquisea: To answer your first question Christina didn't trust any other guard (apart the very handsome Arthur Barnes) to protect her daughter at the castle and Sara as you know is now stubborn she would follow Arthur anywhere. And Sara was never in any real danger, if she was Christina would send her away. She is a princess and a Knight so she can handle herself, like Corrine would. **

**Second question- 16. Sara is 16 and Arthur is 19 and Louis is 17. I didn't notice that I hadn't added any country or city to the letter so I did that in this chapter. **

**See you soon.**

**P.S. when you go back to school. I go back in to day; maybe I could skip it if I act sick. *MUM!***

**Love PrincessGeekelle.**


	9. Lionel's Return Part I

_"Arty?" The 17 year old blonde princess looked at her friend. Something didn't feel right, there was a disturbance in the forest, she wondered if the young knight did also. The princess and Arthur were riding in the forest, after the war Sara needed to relax in her favourite spot._

_"Yes your highness?" The knight smiled, Seraphina glared at him, she hated the formality between she and Arthur. They had known each-other for years now and they were friends. "Sorry. What is it Sara?"_

_"Don't you feel it? A disturbance in the forest-"A shout came from further within the woods, the blonde reached instinctively for her bow and arrows whilst her guard gripped his sword he carried on his belt. He shacked his horses reins, Arthur galloped away followed by the princess._

_The pair quickly dismounted and hide behind a tree, Sara the curious one of the two looked out in to the opening, were she saw the horses from Dolehum being rounded up. Sensing some-one was watching them, one of the men quickly turned his head, Sara felt hands gripping her waist and pulling her back. She crashed against the guard's chest. _

_Sara was blushing; Arthur was looking down at her with a '__are you crazy they could see you' __look. The knight's hands still gripped her waist holding the princess securely against his chest, he didn't seem to notice. He was watching the men quietly._

_"They're King Brandon's men, look at the crest." Arthur whispered. He was unable to stop his assignment from pulling an arrow from her quiver, pulling back the string of her bow and releasing the arrow. It flew through the air and strokes the tree closest to the men. _

_All eyes turned in the direction of the princess and her guard. She gracefully moved into the opening, Arthur close behind he glared at both the princess and the men. The blonde girl already had an arrow fitted to her bow ready to shoot if it came to that._

_" . .here." Seraphina pronounced every word sharply, daring the men to lie. "Where is your commander, King Brandon?"_

_The man who seemed to be in charge cautiously stepped forward, in a split second Arthur had his sword pointed at his chest._

_"King Brandon? Lionel is the king, your highness; we're here on his orders. He wanted his father's gift back." _

_"I don't care these are Jewelina's horses now. I suggest you leave before I proclaim war on your country. I would just like to warn you that I'm not the soft hearted princess I was, not since the war."_

_"We can't not ignore an order."_

_"Fine, so be it, Lionel come out you coward. I am not in the mood." _

_The King smiled at the Princess when he walked out from the tent, Sara growled at him which made Arthur grin. _

_"These horses are free here, and you were not invited in to this country I could easily harm you and no-one would know." _

_"You own these beasts yet you don't do anything with the shape shifters. You have kept them wild for too long. They are rare and they belong in Dolehum." The king grabbed a whip and _struck_ the nearest horse._

_The horse whined in pain, it took all Sara's will power not to fling herself at Lionel and strike him like he did the horse. Arthur held her hand so she couldn't run. Arthur and the princess watched in amazement as the white horse transformed into a tall man with snow white hair and skin, his yellow eyes pained._

_Sara gasped and quickly looked away; Arthur pulled her face against his chest so she couldn't see. Arthur threw his coat at the horse-man which he gratefully pulled around his body. _

_"Sara," he breathed into her hair "It's oaky you can look now. He's dressed." Arthur saw that she was blushing for the second time that day, whether from the shape shifters lake of dress or that she had been forced against his chest for a second time, he wasn't sure. _

_"Shall we discuss this over dinner; my cook makes a delicious roast chicken." Lionel offered._

_Sara scoffed and rolled her eyes "No, we shall not discuss this __period. __The shape shifters stay here." _

_Lionel's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "You misunderstood Seraphina, it wasn't an invitation it was an order." His men surrounded the princess and the knight, Arthur glanced at their captors, knowing he couldn't fit them all he decided to stick to his best friend's side like glue. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. _

_Seraphina walked behind Lionel, she saw the horses sad and scared faces, the one who was changed walked clumsily beside her. "What is your name?" _

_Surprised that she had spoken to him, the pale man-horse looked at her with hope and sadness. "I do not have one. In my herd I am known as Tan. But two others share this name. I know your name, Princessa Seraphina, the jewel of the country."_

_"You will be free, I promise, I will save you." She whispered so that only he heard. "I just need to figure out how to escape, and reason with Lionel."_

_**A/N: Okay, don't kill me because it took me ages to update. I know it's short but Part 2 will be longer I promise. So ask me questions and review. **_

_** IcyFairy: I hope that the protectiveness of Arthur crushing Sara against his chest was romantic enough for you. I have to keep it K, cause I'm too lazy to change the rating. **_

_** Esmee-lynn: The reason why Louis did not recognise Phillipe's voice was because he spoke differently and at a different tone and accent and the glass change the pitch. Louis never came out because he didn't know who he was and he could have killed him then and there and he was paralyzed with fear for his life and Sara's. **_

_**I think we all know who Tan is… and if you don't then It's Chris, before he had a name.**_

_**I'll update sooner this time instead of the two week long wait. **_


	10. Lionel's Return Part II

Sarah was determined to keep her promise to the shape shifter. She dared to look at Arthur, whom was scowling at Lionel. She wanted nothing more than to touch his cheek and tell him that everything would be okay.

"We're my guests. Dare I say friends." Lionel held his hands out gesturing inside the royal tent.

"I wouldn't call ourselves friends Lionel," Sara snapped, "I wouldn't even call us allies. You are a toad."

"Seraphina." Arthur warned, his eyes pleaded with hers, the princess breathed in calmly, though she didn't apologise.

"Sit and eat with me, Princess Seraphina. We shall discuss the jewels of my country." King Lionel invited his ginger hair fell into his eyes.

"Not without my guard, Arthur you are unmarried and I'm a young girl." Sara contererd, this man made her skin crawl, no way was she being left alone with him.

Lionel said nothing he turned and walked into the tent, Arthur held it opened, the knight gave her an reassuring grin before going in himself.

The tent was the size of aa small house, decorated with rich furniture, the king was holding out the chair for Sara which was closest to him.

She couldn't refuse him so she sat down, Arty sat further away but close enough in case he was needed.

"As you know Sara I am King now and I would want my property back. I would be more than happy to give you jewels in exchange for the beasts." Lionel negotiated, his grin soon turned into a frown when he saw the blonde's expression.

"Property? They are living breathing creatures, they can not be owned. I won't allow it and neither will my parents. If it's a war you want Lionel then a war you shall get." Said Sara, from the corner of her eye she saw the knight smirking.

"You are very spunky." He whispered, suddenly his lips were on hers, disgustef Sara curled her fingers into a fist and punched him square in the jaw knocking him. The next moment Arthur was holding a knife against the king's throat. Sara feared Arthur in this moment, his eyes were murderous.

"Arthur...' Sara's voice shook with fear, "your scaring me."

"He kissed you, and..."

"And I am okay." The princess slapped the king across the face, she left a red handprint upon his cheek.

"My father will now go to war with you and I believe that I hear horses." Sara rushed out dragging Arty with her. Sure enough her father was demanding to know we're his precious daughter was.

Daddy!" The princess cried, her father dismounted and hugged his daughter.

"I was so worried when you didn't return so we can looking. Arthur you have some explaining to do." King Stewart kissed his daughter's forehead.

Sara looked around the clearing she spotted Tan and she walked over to him. She heard her father yell, Arthur had told him. Stewart was marching to Lionel shouting and cursing.

_*-Innocence of Youth-*_

"So my daughter and I have agreed to let you go home, your father has been contacted as well as the court. Your brother Jphn will be king, you have dishonored your kingdom's good name. With you you'll take some jewels as a peace offering. Though I would like to kill you for touching my sweet girl."

"Father...!" Seraphina have him a warning look.

"I love my daughter and you were lucky I wasn't there, Arthur would have become amurderer if Sara wasn't as good and peaceful as she was now get out of my sight."

Lionel battered and bruised was dragged into the dungeon until the ship set sail. With a quick nod Data left with Arty and went to see the shapeshifters.

Arty kissed her hand, "be careful okay? I don't think my heart can take another scare I'll be stood right next to those trees."

"I know, I'm sorry I keep scaring you. I'm not a very good friend. But just remember I don't do it on purpose. I love you." Sara smiled she quickly added, "like a friend."

"I know." He then walked of and observed the conversation that was about to start between Sara and Tan.

"Your free Tan, just like I promised." Sara said happily. "You can stay with your herd, living the rest of your days in total Bliss."

"I want to stay with you. If that is okay I mean-I wouldn't want to intrude, perhaps you will-"

"I would be honoured, to be your friend, have you decided on a name?" Sara smiled; she had succeeded in her promise. The shapeshifters were free; Lionel was no longer king his brother had taken his rightful place as King John.

"I haven't. Got any suggestions?" Tan asked.

"White Christmas. I love this name and it goes with your personality."

"I like it, I shall go by this name, Chris will be thee nickname."

"And you will be treated as you should." Seraphina concluded, looking at his herd with pride, perhaps she would be a good queen one day.

_**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Loved it when Sara punched Lionel in the face, that's my girl. So I have started writing the last book in the series, *ugly crying* but it's okay because I have another story in my mind that I totally excited to share with you. This will be Louis/Corrine in a loveless marriage with each other. Sorry for the late update I'm ill and I haven't had the patience to stare at the computer light.**_

_**FYI. Sara is 18 here and Arthur has just turned 21.**_

_**Any-way on to the responses. **_

**Esmee-lynn: I guess Chris and the shape shifters do look like Preminger, perhaps I had that in mind when I was writing his character. Preminger a shape-shifter? And I think everyone adores Arthur he is the perfect husband. *sigh* I hope I marry a man like him, doubt it though.**

**Decembra1998: Cool Name by the way, December is my favourite season and you used the French version. Thanks for reviewing this story; I'm so glad Sara is your favourite character that means so much to me. The African-Americans and Asian slaves shall be freed in the next chapter. And Chapter 12, Arthur Kisses Sara…Only to lose his memory, of her and his job :)**


	11. Free the Slaves

"These people make me sick," Seraphina exclaimed, "why must we treat them like beasts." Sara turned to her protector and best friend. Arthur looked down at her, smiling sadly. He pulled her hood further over her head casting her pretty face into a shadow.

"Not very noble is like you, Sara." Arthur as his assignment were casually walking around the town market, the royal knights were scattered around keeping in an eye on the future queen. Seraphina wore a cloak that covered her elegant dress and her face so no-one knew who she was, Arthur was her chaperone.

"Arty, just because they're…"

"Black? African? Sara they are slaves, you can't do much even though you wish the world could change it won't. At least not for hundreds of years." Arthur grasped her tiny hand in his; he ran his other hand through his blonde and brown hair.

"They are people too Mr Barnes. I can't imagine, the way they are treated it reminds me of Christmas and his herd. Six months ago they were in the same position as these people." Sara removed her hand from Arthur's and linked her arm with his; she then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know that look Sara." Arthur laughed, "It's the look you get when you have an idea, you're going to free the slaves aren't you?" His best friend nodded slightly, the knight chuckled, "I'll be here every step of the way, whatever you need I'll be here, encouraging like I should."

"Do you think Mama and Papa will agree with me?" Her face was vulnerable for a moment before it returned to its usual smile.

"They're you parents and the rulers of the country I believe they will agree to this."

_-*Innocence of Youth-*_

"Seraphina, honey I am so proud. You have finally starting to act like queen material. You won't do this by yourself of course, your father and I will make it the law but you will have to persuade court to follow you. Perhaps you should talk to the slaves as well get their opinion."

"Thanks mum, I will change their minds, tomorrow I will chat with the different slaves-people, I meant people of different backgrounds for example the Africans and Asians. Don't except me for lunch."

"She's growing up." Stewart kissed his wife's forehead. "Our baby is going to be a great queen."

"That she is, though she's growing up too quickly Stewart, she's still my baby." Christina said and wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing his cheek gently.

_-*Innocence of Youth-*_

"Your highness this is a very odd request, why now?!" the head of court, Winlock, was firing questions at the princess.

"Because I am old enough to create laws to which my parents, the king and queen, agree to. Which they have, so please sign this document and I and my very handsome friend over there will leave you and the council in peace, or- I can call my daddy." The princess laughed sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes.

Arthur made his way to the princess and stood a few inches away from her. Sara was tiny compared to the knight, she just reached his chin in her heels. "Indeed, I'm sure his majesty would love to be dragged away from his day off." Arthur said sarcastically.

"If I must, I must. Though I don't believe the nobles will enjoy this new law, Princess. You will be hated, and I don't want to see you get hurt." The advisor muttered, he took a quill and signed the document, making the law official.

"Thank you, Lord Winlock, please don't see me as a china doll, I am stronger than I look I won't break. And if I do I have a gentlemen to pick up the pieces, I'm the future queen I will make decisions that will benefit the poor and anger the rich, I must get used to it."

"You have your mother's kindness and you father's spirit, and I for one can't wait to see your ideas for the future. Good luck Princess Seraphina." Winlock kissed the royals hand, and walked away, Arthur smiled down at her. Picking her up and twirling around.

"You did it!" the knight declared "You are amazing Sara!" Arthur lowered her down and whispered something he had wanted to say for a while. He had been too scared to say before, would he lose her as a friend? "When we first met, I had no idea you would be so important to me."

Sara raised an eyebrow, and for a split second Arthur thought he had lost her but she quickly broke into a smile, which lifted his heart. "Me neither, you are an important _friend _to me, Arty and I hope I will never lose you. Even if I marry Louis in a few years."

_-*Innocence of Youth-*_

After speaking with some slaves that the rich owned Sara knew she was making the right decision, they had cried when she told them that they would be free some even hugged her, Arthur had reached for his sword but saw no threat, instead he watched the princess hugging and speaking with the slaves as equals. Even though he hated to admit it, he would miss her when she married and moved to France to raise her children, it angered him that she would leave him behind and forget him.

Seraphina wore her best dress, it ruffled as she paced behind the curtains, if she wasn't the princess Arthur would have held her close to stop her from panicking. The knight soon couldn't take it and he ran to the blonde and held her hand stopping her pace.

"_You _can do this!" Arthur kissed her hand, he glanced quickly at the gathered crowd that was consisted of every noble and rich person in the country, these were the type of people who owned slaves.

"Thanks." Sara quickly kissed his cheek, straightened her dress and ascended the stage ready to give her speech.

"You know me as the 'weird unfit princess' who plays with swords and hangs around with men who are not her father nor brother nor husband. But that's not important, I have finally persuaded court to make my goal a reality. Many of you will hate this new law but frankly I don't care, the slaves you buy have spoken with me and I can see the spark from their eyes has disappeared." Sara brushed a strand of hair out of her face, her hands were shaking and she prayed that no-one noticed.

"When I was in France, years ago, I met two girls who had darker skin than me the only difference was that they were treated equally, not like slaves nor beasts and it surprised me. I have often wondered what happened to Viveca and Renee, did they achieve their dream? I might never know, however I want everyone to have the same chance as they did so…" Sara smiled, her heart beat returned to normal and she silently hoped that she would meet those two special girls again.

"From this day forward every woman, man and child of any race shall be free. I, Princess Seraphina Elizabeth Jewel of Jewelina have decreed this the law and will stand from this moment. Thank you." Sara walked off the stage in silence, no-one spoke nor clap but the princess didn't care. She had finally undertaken official future queen business and if people didn't support her first law than she wouldn't let it control her.

She had the freed slaves' gratitude and her parents' and Arthur's love and support in the matter and she was to be queen in a few short years, her subjects would have to get use to her new ideas as the crown princess. Arthur kissed her temple as she turned her back on the stunned crowd.

"I'm proud of you, Princess. No-matter the noble's response I will always support your crazy and beautiful ideas on equality and rights.

That was all that mattered. Arthur loving her for her and not for what she should be.

**A/N: I've been seriously busy the last couple of weeks (mock exams) so I haven't been able to write so I apologise, I hope this makes it up to you. Sara is the same age as the last chapter. And the next chapter Sara and Arthur kiss. ****J But you know me better than that so be prepared to feel Sara's heart breaking. **


	12. Remember Me!

"Arthur where are you taking me." The blonde princess smiled.

"To My favourite place." The knight answered simply.

The meadow was beautiful like a picture or a dream. Unlike the palace's forest the meadow had few trees instead I was covered in blue and white wild flowers. Arthur helped Sara off of her horse and then ran to the centre of the open space.

Arthur smiled innocently. "Come on, your parents asked me to take you somewhere outside the castle grounds. So I did."

"Yeah I know, but I'm nervous I've never been outside the castle walls since I was 14." Seraphina walked slowly across the green grass. She stopped in front of her body-guard. "This is a nice place, much more peaceful than the forest. Where everyone uses to kidnap me, if it wasn't for my knight in shinnying armour." The princess teased.

"It is a pleasure protecting you, ma'am." Arthur mockingly bowed and took Sara's hand and kissed it. Making the young girl blush in embarrassment.

"You are too kind, sir." Sara looked over his shoulder and cursed in her head. Standing behind Arthur were two men, both their swords drawn.

_Why do they try and kidnap me wouldn't be easier to kill me?_ Sara thought as she turned Arthur towards the men. She smiled, ready for a good fight. He drew his sword and the men opposite lunged forward also smiling. Arthur blade clashed with one of the men's, whilst his partner made his way to the princess. Seraphina cursed herself once again for not bringing a sword. 'Foolish me for thinking today as an off day for kidnappers.' However she did have her fans.

She fluttered the fans in front of her face, innocently. Suddenly she contacted her fan to his silver blade. The man's face darkened with concentration. "I've never lost a fight, and I will defiantly not lose to you." She hissed, cartwheeling away from him. The swords man ran to her his sword flying randomly. She easily blocked his strike.

With a final wrist of her fans the sword flew out of his hand and in the blondes. The man furiously lunged for the girl with nothing but his hands. However before he could do anything Arthur had him by his shirt. "I wouldn't your friend there, isn't in the best condition. He needs help. And you could be in the same situation if you don't leave now." Arthur growled. His prisoner eyes widen in fear and quickly obeyed the Knight.

The two men held on to each other and limbered away. Sara glared at the tall blonde in front of her. "I was handling him fine on my own you know"  
"He was about to strangle you, sorry I thought you were in danger. Next time when you're in a life threatening situation I won't help." Arthur remained quiet for a second "Okay I'm sorry, but it's my job to protect you, even though I'm, aware you can defend yourself."

"I forgive you, you big lump" Seraphina patted his arm; Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her against his chest. She just about reached his chin. His chin rested on her head. "I don't know what I would do if you were hurt. "The knight said softly, Princess Seraphina smiled, "I feel the same way Arthur" she whispered.

Arthur Barnes lifted his chin off her head and lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking up into his green eyes. He bent down and he brushed his lips against the girls. Seraphina deepened the kiss knowing he was shy and cautious of kissing her. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoeing to reach. It was Arthur who broke away first. "This is wrong, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"But I kissed you back."

_-*Innocence of Youth-* _

"What happened to my son? Doctor?" Juliet questioned the doctor as he checked her son's pulse.

"Honestly Mrs Barnes, the Princess found him at the bottom of the stairs and called me. Fortunately there doesn't seem to be any brain damage, however injuries like this can result in-"

"Mrs Barnes, Arthur he's awake. He's awake Juliet." Sara rushed in and held her nanny's hand, pulling her in to the knight's room. He was chatting softly with his father; the blonde knight looked up and smiled, though it soon turned into a frown.

"I know you are Juliet Barnes, my mother but who is she?" Arthur pointed at the surprised princess.

"You don't know me?" Sara's voice wavered.

"I was trying to tell you, before her highness interrupted. The brain is a curious thing and is hard to understand there was a small probability that Arthur would lose his memories which seems to be the case."

"Will he regain them, sir?" Sara asked her face pale. "I can assure you my father will pay for his treatment but please just be honest, is there a possibility of him remembering."

"Well Mr Barnes you are very lucky to have this one," the doctor winked, Arthur didn't understand the statement thus raised an eyebrow. "He will gain memories over time; he has only forgotten some-things: like you for example, he remembers his parents."

With that the doctor left the Barnes and the princess alone. "Do you know me, Arthur? Because I know you, a great deal." Sara stayed where she was whilst his mother moved closer and kissed her son's hand.

"Your someone important, that's clear because the doctor implied that you had a rich daddy. You're the princess, that's easy enough to see." The knight observed. "I want to know why you're here. You are the heir to the throne and I'm a knight so I don't believe we are courting or married. So what is a posh girl like you doing here your highness?"

"Highness?" Seraphina snorted. "You haven't called me that in over five years. We're the best of friends, my dear Arthur. Our relationship is an odd one; you are my protector Arthur Julian Barnes. And I will be here helping you to remember even if it kills me."

"From what I gathered it is very hard to kill you, but I appreciate it none the less, Princess Seraphi-"

"Sara." The blonde interrupted, "My friends call me Sara, as shall you." Sara quickly walked to his bed side and took his hand. "It breaks my heart to me you like this. Not being able to be recognized by the man you love the most, it's a sad thing Sir Arthur of the Knights of Jewelina." She kissed his cheek.

"Got to dash, Mama and Papa are excepting me for lunch. Perhaps they will have ideas on this matter." Sara smiled and hugged her nanny before she closed the door on the Barnes.

"She is such a nice girl, Arthur she was the one who found you at the bottom of the stairs. You're lucky you didn't break your neck." Juliet patted her son's hand.

"She does Mum, just explain why I can remember you and father, when I can't remember the soft hearted women who stood in front from me. I remember my life before her even the king and queen. But everything regarding the princess and my job and life after her it's all a blank. She seems like a nice girl but I'm too old for her."

"Goodness man by the way you speak you would think that you were courting." Arthur's father laughed. "Though many people think that it is very uncommon to have opposite gender friendships especially one like yours."

_-*Innocence of Youth-* _

"That is unfortunate, Seraphina. Poor chap, he wakes up with no memory how terrible.

"Oh hush Stewart," Christina hissed. "Sara is heartbroken her best friend doesn't know her. What if Lady Helen or Cousin Camille awoke and couldn't remember us, I would be devastated."

"Both of you!" Seraphina jumped from her seat, the footmen and maid's attention all turned to the shouting princess. "Please, can we not discuss this at the table? I'm sorry for my out-burst please forgive me. If you excuse me…"

The King and Queen glanced at each other when their daughter left the room. "Poor baby, she has been kidnapped and near death numerous of times and the thing to defeat her is the man with no memory. How I wish she had a sibling so they could chat about things like this, I'm afraid her mother is too old to be her best friend."

"Oh sweet heart, you are not old. You're as beautiful as the day I married you." Her husband replied earning him a smile from his wife.

Inside Sara's room, Ruby, her little puppy was wagging her tail as her mistress stroked and combed her fur. "Easy girl," she cooed, "how I wish you could talk like Christmas, put he is with his herd in the forest and I can't really go there alone. Can I tell you a secret Ruby, Arthur gave me a kiss…and it was wonderful. My heart skipped a beat but he will never remember the kiss even if he miraculously remembers me."

Which he did. After many months Arthur remembered somethings with the help of the doctor and Sara. No-one could deny that Sara was the happiest of everyone when his memories gradually returned. He still couldn't remember things for example the kiss and moments shared with his family and friends.

If Seraphina was being honest she was quit glad that Arthur couldn't remember the kiss, it would be awkward between them if he had. Sara would never act on that kiss, it wasn't her place and she was confused of her feelings. The _kiss_ meant nothing, the princess reassured her, though deep down she hoped that it was something. Because within her heart, hidden away from herself and others, were the feelings for Arthur that was not friendly.


	13. News to me

**A/N: This chapter is about Arthur learning about Sara leaving and demands to go with the king and queen to France to make sure she is okay. And finds something he never knew existed between them. It isn't in any perceptive. It is also very short sorry, but many of the chapters will now be short so that I can publish the last story in the series. Sara is 18. **

Youth is a frightful thing, and being awoken in the night gave my heart pump ice through my veins. The princess was missing and I wasn't there to stop or help her. Was I a complete fool not to see this coming, she was betroved to the young king of France. It was in her nature to run away from her problems.

Her parents were in a complete frenzy, ordering the captain to get his men together and search the country, though it was more than likely that she was on a boat sailing far away. In fact I hardly recognised the queen and king, Christina's hair were in messy curls around her shoulders and her eyes were red from crying. Stewart, a man who had been stabbed and wounded in battle, a man I never saw cry was trying to blink away the angry tears.

I approached and saluted fully dressed in my knight uniform. The King smiled sadly and took my shoulder, leading me away from the weeping brunette.

"You're her best friend surely you know where she is? If she told you, you wouldn't be betraying her by telling me."

"No, I'm afraid I am as clueless as you are Milord, all we can do is look for clues. She is having a number of letters addressed to her before her departure perhaps that will…" I was cut short by my father, Captain Barnes dragging the port keeper into the room.

"Seraphina got on a boat heading to Paris, Why would she go to the place where she is supposed to marry?" Father asked, then it all clicked, the letters and the trip.

"She's going to save the man she is to marry, like she should." I said without thinking, all eyes turned to make and I shifted uncomfortably. "Sara, I mean the princess spoke in uncompleted sentences the last time I saw her she was nervous and a little jumping. The letter is still in her room."

After rushing up the stairs and feeling like a trespasser in Sara's room I found the coded letters in her rose wood desk. Sara was always a smart woman and could have been a doctor if she was a man. The message was easy to break if you knew the way Sara though like I did. I passed the letter to her parents but they didn't understand so I had to write the coded message in a language they understood.

"Louis… this is very odd. Someone is trying to kill him and someone who suspects this has been sending information to her , why?" Christina asked once she had read the whole letter. "She is a little girl, I don't care if she is as good as any man when it comes to a weapon, she is a warrior but it is needless for her to get into trouble Louis has his own musketeers to protect him he doesn't need my baby. Protecting. A. Grown. Man."

"Loyalty was always her weakness" I admitted "at least we know where she is and we can bring her home."

"You really hate the idea about her marrying, don't you?" Seraphina's father asked as my face grew red.

"I don't believe in arranged marriages, sure their friends but she's admitted she sees King Louis as a brother. Awkward if you marry a man you view as your annoying and over-protective brother." I replied, knowing that I was only a jealous man who couldn't come to terms with the woman he loved marrying another man.

_-* Innocence of youth-*_

I knew I should have hated Louis, even after telling myself numerous times but he was just as anxious and exhausted as I was. He hadn't moved away from her bed side since she was stabbed, Black was arrested and would hang. Corrine and her friends gave the king his space, Corrine reminded me of me, she had feelings for her boss and couldn't reveal them. Her face was twisted in confusion and sympathy as she moved away from the princess musketeer.

Corrine was a lot like Sara, beautiful stubborn and great with a sword. In another life they could have been sisters and best friends but the hard truth was that Sara was going to marry her love leaving her devastated seeing her friend and love together raising children and ruling the kingdom.

I knew how that felt. When I saw the blade wound that soaked her dress with blood I was numb, I thought that this was when I said goodbye. I prayed and a miracle happened Sara got better, the only mark behind was the pink shiny scar on her stomach that would remind her that she survived; she was a survivor and could do anything.

It took all my strength not to kill Black right there and then, Sara pleading, begging me to not to anything foolish. I was foolish, foolish to fall in love with a princess, foolish to think that I wouldn't try and kill any man that hurt her. In the end I knew I couldn't forgive myself if I killed a man in cold blood, knowing that Sara would be disappointed that I had let my rage blind me.

And when the wedding date came along I ignored the tight pain in my chest as I knocked on her door…she was stunning, beautiful; she was dressed in a full body skirt. Her bodice was covered in yellow crystals that formed a flower shape pattern across her waist. Her skirt had a pale yellow lace design that copied the flower pattern on the bodice. It was a sleeveless dress she wore gloves that went up to her elbow. She usually tied up her hair but today her long hair lay in curls.

I told her I approved of her future husband, her face fell slightly, and I was part of her old life I had decided I would go home and train to be captain like my father. Then she asked me to stay and I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. After I had given her my grandmother's lips and nearly kissed her I left the run cursing myself for being a coward and not telling her how I felt.

I waited for the bride to walk in beside the young king, he didn't seem excited like any real groom should, but then royals married for advantage and not for love like my parents had. King Stewart and Queen Christina were an exception to this; they loved each other and married to join their countries.

Louis said no. Anger boiled in me, how could be deny Sara, beautiful sweet Sara. I was caught by surprise when he announced this was our wedding, I blushed when he told everyone I was hopelessly in love with my princess.

Corrine smiled and told me to get on stage; I knew how she felt so I whispered "only if you tell the man you love the truth." She agreed but I could see that she was scared too.

"Hi" the princess said softly

"Hi"

"Don't be nervous, just tell me do you love me?" I said hopefully, my green eyes looking into her mismatched green and blue eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world, you don't know how long I've waited to tell you how I feel, I thought when you were to be married that I didn't have a chance-"

She interrupted me with a finger to my lips "I have loved you since the day you saved me, all though years ago, it feels like a dream marrying the man I love. My friend. My guardian."

Neither of use looked away from each other's face. When it came to the kiss, it was a strange moment, neither one of us knew what to do, I was trying to be the gentleman, however the princess was growing impatient. Finally it was Sara who kissed first, it was passionate, and her arms locking around my neck, my hands holding her body closer to mine, her eyes fluttered shut. She had been waiting a long time for this, I deduced. The crowd clapped and we broke apart, a newly married and awkward couple.

And our life together had just become, we were no-longer neither young nor innocent.


	14. Babies

Sara hated being pregnant. She loved children and couldn't wait to be a mother but carrying a child for nine months was the worst part. She couldn't do much; she had to stop training for her safety and the child. Even though she protested and argued she hated being pregnant she did find some parts enjoyable.

Arthur was even more protective whilst Sara was pregnant than when she wasn't. It was a known fact that the young princess wanted many children. The princess had recently heard that Corrine and Louis were excepting also. However the blonde woman could not visit and congratulate her friend as she was unfit to do so, she was in her last months.

Unlike Queen Christina's pregnancy Seraphina had many strange cravings ranging from apples and jam to potatoes and cream. She was thrilled to feel her child kicking and this was her favourite part of having a baby in her, she could feel it moving, bringing a smile to her usual frowning face. Her father was a little reserved at first his nineteen year old daughter becoming a mother, he wouldn't have it. Christina explained that she had been 20 when she had Seraphina, so Stewart had to give in. Alas even if he didn't agree they were nothing he could do.

Seraphina was with her mother knitting baby clothes when she felt the baby kick, instinctively the soon to be mother clutched her stomach. Christina having experienced this before with her daughter rushed to her side.

"Breath Honey, Breath, the pain will pass." She said softly. The queen did not panic when her child cried out in pain. "It's okay." She yelled at the closest maid, as politely as she could. "Get the midwife and prepare the delivery room."

"Mama…I-ahhhhhh-"Sara tried to speak but the pain was too much. Christina nodded, understanding what she wanted. The queen and the Princess made their way to the delivery room whilst a maid went in search for Arthur. "Mama where is…"

"He's coming." The queen said simply, helping her get on to the bed. "Now relax, and focus on my voice." The sandy brown haired queen kissed her child's forehead and held her hand. The queen did not wince at the strength of Sara's grip; she knew that when a mother was giving birth her grip could break your hand.

The midwife smiled kindly at the princess, she was old, and chubby with a loving face and grey hair and eyes. "Ok, your highness. When on my say so you push…"

_-*Innocence of Youth-*_

"Calm down Arthur." Stewart muttered from beside him.

"I can't, my wife is about to give birth." Arthur snapped and then shook his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap I'm just…scared."

"Every father is, I remember when Sara was born they wouldn't let me see my wife whilst she gave birth and I was panicking." The king admitted to his son in-law.

Suddenly a scream could be heard from the delivery room, Arthur head whipped at the sound and he clenched his fists. "She needs me."

"She has her mother; she'll be fine you'll see her soon." Stewart chuckled, "I can imagine you being this useless when your son or daughter is going to be parents."

"I hope my children will never be parents I don't think I could handle it. "

"I think I agree with you Arthur." It was not the king who spoke, the voice came from behind them, Arthur turned around and saw who the voice belonged to.

"Louis?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and hugged the young king. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let my _sister _give birth without her brother's moral support. Also Corrine wanted to see Seraphina and the whole experience."

"You let your wife in there?" Stewart asked. "I wouldn't it's a scary place but I guess since that will be her in nine months' time she should become used to it."

_-*Innocence of Youth-*_

"Hey it's okay Sara." Corrine murmured as she took the princesses over hand. Sara turned her head, she was covered in sweat and her eyes were brighter against her pale face. "I wanted to see my godchild being born; it's also an excuse to get away from my queen duties." Corrine explained.

Not soon after a little cry could be heard and Sara could hold her new-born child.

"It's a boy," the elderly mid-wife smiled and gently handed the baby to its mother. Sara grinned as she wrapped her son in the blanket she had knitted for him.

"He's perfect, my little prince." Sara cooed, Arthur was then allowed in to see his wife and son. However as soon as he held his son, Seraphina cried again.

"She isn't finished there is another." The maids and midwife jumped back into action whilst Corrine pushed Arthur out of the room. Arthur was left dazed outside the room holding his un-named son.

"Your highness you're having twins, isn't that a nice surprise." The maids chirped, after a few minutes her second child was born, a girl. Arthur was then allowed back in.

"Have you decided on names?" Corrine asked she was holding the girl whilst Sara's husband held the boy.

"We have," Arthur answered, "this is George Augustus Jewel and your holding Amelia Danielle Jewel.

"And what about you Louis do you have any assumptions as to what gender your child will be. I also thought I would have a daughter and I was unprepared for twins."

"Corrine and I both think we are having a girl. Though the court wishes we are wrong so that they will have a male heir, I don't care as long as it is healthy."

"I agree but I have a feeling these children will grow up in a world different to the one know. They will have a different life and will undoubtedly be faced with new dangers that we can only imagine."

Although Sara spoke with a serious tone her husband and friends laughed at her theory with Arthur saying that it was unlikely.

Sara frowned but joined in the laughter.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, exams are this week and next so I have been studying after they are done I will update so often so here it is. **


End file.
